


Vid: Copenhagen (Let Me Go)

by cosmic_llin



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Death, F/M, Fanvids, Friendship, Gen, Video, Vids with Subtitles Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Begin again, don't let me go.</i> Dax adjusts to her new circumstances.</p><p>Set during Season Seven, with spoilers for Dax's arc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: Copenhagen (Let Me Go)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to shinyjenni, singlecrow and carawj for betaing, help and advice.
> 
> This was made as part of the Aims Vid Album, organised by silly_cleo.

**Song:**  Copenhagen (Let Me Go), by Vienna Teng  
 **Length:**  2.59  
 **Size:**  65.5 Mb  
 **Download:**  [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ugqydchmmq5bqpj/let%20me%20go.wmv) and [subtitles HERE](https://www.mediafire.com/?oqj713ao7zdqt1a)  
 **Content Notes:**  Character death, brief shot of a character cutting their own hand and drawing blood in a ritual setting  
 **Spoilers:**  Big ones for Dax's season seven arc. **  
**

  
  



End file.
